


Love Me Tender

by fairygyeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 06:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairygyeom/pseuds/fairygyeom
Summary: random drabbles of bf!jb





	1. Chapter 1

The weight of his limbs was making it harder for you to get up. Despite knowing that you have to be ready for work in an hour, with a new intern waiting in your office to be trained, you wondered if calling in sick would affect the new guy’s career in the future.

You weren’t sick though; in fact, you feel calm and contented with your man’s arms securing you to his body, his breath fanning your neck in rhythm. Sunlight was only starting to peek from your semi-closed curtains, but birds were already up and singing you good morning hymns.

You rubbed Jaebeom’s exposed shoulder, wondering how he could sleep without a shirt on and not get sick from the air conditioning. This made him stir from his slumber, groaning sleepily before adjusting his embrace to hold you tighter.

You sighed. He was unknowingly convincing you to skip work. What a powerful man. You reached a hand to the back of his head and gently ran your fingers through his soft, undone locks.

This finally woke him up. You felt his face go up from being burried on your side; you met his half-opened eyes with a small smile. “Good morning.”

Jaebeom didn’t want to believe that it’s already morning. He frowned and tentatively turned away, enough to see that the window was being illuminated from outside. He hummed in disagreement, about to go back to his cuddled position beside you.

“No, we have to get up,” you declared, removing his arm from your midriff.

“No, we don’t have to,” he mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

You wanted to feel pretty and confident earlier, the reason why you chose to wear high heels with your dress. But you weren’t feeling either of that anymore when you arrived in front of your home. With a sigh, you unlocked the door and dragged you tired feet in. It was another long day—maybe just a little bit shittier than most.

You knew he heard your entrance, so he must be busy if he wasn’t welcoming you with a warm embrace you would very much sell your soul to have at the moment. Mindlessly putting your bag down the nearest sofa, you kicked your shoes off and wore the fuzzy slippers he prepared for you. You were in need of a warm bath, but you would like to try if his presence would be a better remedy.

You opened the kids’ bedroom to find him playing with them.

“No, it’s Odd’s turn. Don’t steal it,” he chastised the black cat. It was always fighting for survival—or in this case, treat.

Maybe it was the stress, but seeing such silly scene was enough to melt you.

“What—“ he groaned, feeling sudden weight over his shoulders. He couldn’t see you, but who else would randomly ride his back? “What’s wrong? Are you okay?”

You wanted to cry then. He just _knew_ when something was up.

But when you didn’t answer, he also knew not to push you. He let you lay there while he finished up with the cats. He wasn’t sure if you already fell asleep, but nevertheless, he secured you on his back and lifted you to your shared bedroom after. He laid you gently and found out why his back seemed cold. You were silently crying.

“Aigoo, you’re such a baby,” he cooed, reaching to push away the stray hair from your face and wiping your cheek with his thumb. “Everything will be alright, whatever that is. I’m here with you.“


End file.
